


Young and beautiful

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasui might agree on being a baby faced junior, as long as Kitayama is the senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and beautiful

For a good while now, Kitayama has been looking at him from across the room, eyes fixed on him as though he's studying his facial features. So long that Yasui has had the time to contemplate whether to ask or not, and when he decides to, Kitayama just watches as he plops down on the couch next to him, face set to the cute kouhai expression. He doesn't get a chance to question the staring, though, because Kitayama speaks first.  
“People tell me I have a baby face.” He just states it, like it's a fact (and it kind of is), then pauses for a few seconds. “But when I look at you, I can't help but question that _I_ would have a baby face.”  
“I'm sorry, I'm not sure I get what you're trying to say.”  
Kitayama seems to be studying his face closer, his eyes narrowing as he leans just the slightest bit closer before he speaks again. “You look like you're 15 or something. I know you're not, and I'm not trying to piss you off, but it's just... You really do look much younger than you are.” He pauses again. “It's cute.”

Nothing sparks Yasui's interest like compliments from senpai; especially if it's this one. He would be lying if he said he didn't find Kitayama attractive, that he hadn't considered trying to use the kouhai charm and seduce him. Yes, Kitayama is short, but his muscles are strong and firm, his voice deep in casual situations, and when they're rehearsing dance choreographies he's got a different expression. A serious, less idol-bright one, and every time he sees it, it makes Yasui want to have it directed at himself. It's almost similar to the look in his eyes as they're fixed on him right now, and it makes Yasui long for it even more.  
“Well, I do get told that a lot,” he replies, winks jokingly at him before he lowers his voice. “But I agree that you don't look 15, at least. You don't act it. I bet you can be pretty bossy, if you want to. That'd be hot.” Something changes in Kitayama's eyes when he says it, and it's a change Yasui really likes. He's getting the hang of it.  
“I can, actually,” he says, a matter-of-factly tone in his voice. “Especially with cute kouhai who aren't doing what they should be doing.” Yasui positively shudders at the thought of being bossed around by him, like he had been years ago. Only preferably with less clothes than back then.  
“So what do you want me to do? Want me to help you practice the costume change for later?” Yasui knows it sounds suggestive; it's supposed to, but secretly he hopes Kitayama will keep up the way he talks to him like he's still a teenager.  
“No, I think you should head over to the rest of the juniors. The ones you belong to.” Kitayama points at a group of younger juniors, the ones ranging from about 12 to 16, even though he's clearly not part of them. “And when tonight's show is over, you wait for me.”

“Kitayama-senpai.” Yasui bows a little when the other approaches. He's been waiting by the door just like he was told, impatiently rather than the opposite, but he's waited nevertheless. He likes the way Kitayama meets his eyes when he looks up; strong, almost a little lazy, yet not rude. Without a word he follows him out the door to his car, where Kitayama just tells him to get in while he does the same.  
“You did do as I told you,” Kitayama says as they exit the underground parking. “Even though it took longer than I expected.”  
“I had to hide when the others left,” he replies, “or they'd have me go home with everyone else that's too young to work late.” _This is it_ , Yasui thinks. If this is what Kitayama is playing at, then he'll know. And if he's not, he can still laugh it off.  
“Mm. I'm glad you did.” Something flutters inside Yasui's chest at the words. “Have you been to any other of your senpai's apartment?”  
“No, senpai.” He shifts a little in the passenger seat, acting insecure. “This is my first time.” Yasui thinks he hears Kitayama's breath hitch, but it's so subtle that he can't be sure, especially over the sound of the engine. The way he grips the steering wheel firmly says more.

Once he has pulled up and parked the car, Kitayama leads him up the stairs. He walks behind Yasui, one hand loosely on his shoulder, yet still enough that it feels a little possessive. Like Yasui belongs to him, but not in the emotional way.  
"Here," is all Kitayama says as he stops by a door and pulls out his keys. He gently pushes Yasui inside, and once the door falls close behind them, Yasui is looking at him with big, brown kouhai eyes.  
"Senpai... Can I kiss you?" He blushes as he asks, acting turned up all the way now that he knows Kitayama will play along. There's a long silence as Kitayama shrugs his jacket off, but then there's a palm cupping one of Yasui's cheeks, a thumb stroking along his lower lip.  
"Go ahead." As if on command Yasui leans in, presses his lips to Kitayama's soft, plush ones in a close-mouthed kiss. He doesn't try to deepen it; instead he stiffens when Kitayama tries to pry his lips apart, tongue swiftly flicking across them.  
"Senpai, I... I've only kissed someone once before..." Yasui breaks the kiss, looks at the floor as he speaks.  
"You will let me, won't you?" Just hearing Kitayama respond without considering the reality of his trembling words makes little sparks of excitement fly down Yasui's spine. He doesn't show it, though, only nods.  
"Please be nice to me."

The next time Kitayama presses their lips together Yasui parts for him, meeting his tongue in a kiss that in no way is that of someone inexperienced, but that's not what matters. What does matter is that he's backed up against the wall, hands fisting in Kitayama's shirt, as if unconfident in what they're doing and entirely submissive. The very best thing about it is that when their hips bump together he can feel that he's not the only one turned on by this. Kitayama is at least half hard against him, it's obvious enough that part of Yasui wants to reach down and free his erection; feel it in his own hands instead, but that will have to wait. He tries to pull back to question the hardness in the other's pants, but Kitayama just follows with his lips until the back of Yasui's head meets the wall. When it does he stops and just looks at Yasui, the arousal visible in his eyes, and Yasui shivers at it. Kitayama is totally getting off on the dominant position he's in.  
"Senpai, are you..." He throws a glance at Kitayama's crotch, implying that he has noticed the situation but doesn't want to say it out loud.  
"Mm," is all he gets for an answer at first, along with a slight smirk. "Let's go inside."

They go straight to the bedroom, where Kitayama doesn't hesitate to sit down on the edge of the bed, even though Yasui stops by the doorframe.  
"Come here," he says, voice calm as he unbuckles his own belt. Yasui sits down next to him on the bed, watches nervously as Kitayama pulls his cock out and reaches for his hand. "Touch me." He wraps Yasui's hand around his length, then his on top of Yasui's, moves both of their hands up and down as if teaching him how to do it. It's hot against his palm, and so is the hand moving his own, but hotter than all of it is the way Kitayama draws a short breath with every up-stroke.

Of course, in reality Yasui very much knows what's he's supposed to do, but he acts clumsy and nervous because it fits a young junior, and in its own way, the acting gets himself impatient and needy.  
"Feels good." There's a breathy voice next to his ear, and Yasui realizes Kitayama has leaned closer while his own thoughts were elsewhere. Then the hand around his lets go, causing Yasui's to falter, fall still around the now fully hard erection, but two hands are on his shoulders next, pushing him off the bed and down.  
"Senpai, what... ?" Yasui stutters as he's placed between Kitayama's legs. Right in front of his face is his hard cock, moist with pre-come at the top, and Yasui has to stop himself from licking his lips.  
"I want you to suck it, okay?" His voice is so gentle, but still determined; the combination of it and the words it's saying has Yasui twitching in his pants.  
"I've never... done that before," he blushes through his blatant lie, but considering how the cock in front of him jumps a little at the words, he assumes he's saying the right things.  
"I know. But you'll do it to me, right?" Fingers stroke along his cheek, softly, carefully, until they reach his lips. With his thumb Kitayama parts them, then slides two fingers in between them. As if testing, Yasui flicks the tip of his tongue against them, and judging by the soft exhale from above, Kitayama seems to be pleased with it.

The fingers leave his mouth quickly, though, instead thread into his hair and pulls him closer. Yasui looks up at him, lips just centimetres from the head of his cock, and Kitayama meets his gaze with dark, hooded eyes. He lets his tongue dart out to meet the hot, smooth surface of Kitayama's cock, their eyes locked together. This time the groan he lets out is very much audible; but not loud.  
"Come on." It's not an order, just an encouragement. Until the hand in his hair tighten and practically pulls him onto the length; Yasui parts his lips wider on reflex, closes his eyes and sucks lightly around it. He lets Kitayama guide him, up and down in shallow movements, allows him to lead. In return, he tries to work the length with his tongue, makes sure he doesn't bump it with his teeth, but it's still the clumsiest blowjob he has ever performed.

Yasui usually likes giving head; he does this time too, if not more. He's aware he's not doing a great job, because he also knows he's not supposed to, and Kitayama's hand in his hair, the tiny thrusts of his hips and the compliments he gives has Yasui hard and straining against the denim of his jeans.  
"Ah, you're doing good." The voice above him is deeper than usual, but it still reminds of the way Kitayama talks to juniors practising their dance steps. Soft and gentle, yet hinting that he won't hesitate to be stern if he has to. Something about it, be it the sound or the way he himself thinks about it, has Yasui moan just barely audibly, and suddenly he's pulled away from Kitayama's cock. He still leans in to lick along it, though, and catches Kitayama smirking in the corner of his eye.  
"You can stop now. Stand up, I want to touch you." Yasui licks a last stripe along the underside of it before he complies, blushing at the way his pants are tenting right in front of Kitayama.  
"Senpai, I..." he begins to explain, but is cut off when Kitayama pushes his shirt up so that he can get working on undoing his jeans. Fingertips brush against him just above the hem of them, making his abdominal muscles jump and his thighs tense in anticipation. It's as though Kitayama is on purpose avoiding touching him where he really wants it, and before he realizes it he's letting out a tiny little whine.  
"You got that turned on just by sucking my dick? Mm, I like you." Kitayama pulls Yasui's loose jeans down in one, smooth movement, then motions for him to get onto the bed. He hesitates for a second, but Kitayama takes hold of his wrist and pulls him forward, pushes him around gently until he's lying down, the mattress soft under his back as he stretches out under the other's gaze. Kitayama has gotten up on his feet momentarily, shoves his own pants off and lets his shirt follow, but he's back next to Yasui even before he can decide whether to put on a doubting expression or not.

He's glad he didn't, because his breath hitches when Kitayama's fingers descend on his thighs, on the inner side of one of them, sliding up until his boxer shorts cover his skin.  
“Your skin is so smooth.” Yasui squirms under the touch as it goes straight above the hardness in his underwear onto his abdomen, again shoving his shirt up and out of the way. Fingertips trace his stomach all the way up to where the shirt is bunched up above his nipples; they rub them hastily, so fleetingly that it's barely a rub at all, before they continue back down to where clearly visible veins disappear under the fabric that's still covering him. And he just can't help the way his hips flex towards the touch in a try to get something better out of it. Something that doesn't just get him more impatient.  
"So soft," Kitayama mumbles from above him. "I could touch you like this forever." He splays his hands over Yasui's stomach, then lets them slide to his sides, takes a hold on his waist. If there's anything Yasui wants it is for him to stop touching, stop teasing, and get somewhere he might get held like that but with Kitayama's cock inside him, maybe.  
"Senpai," he dares whine, and the hold on his hips tightens.  
"Don't be afraid. I'll be careful with you," and even though he was never worried at all, the words feel good to hear. Especially with the way Kitayama looks from below him, hair covering parts of his face but oh so attractive.

He is so busy looking at Kitayama's face that he doesn't notice how his hand moves to Yasui's underwear until it's wrapped around his cock on top of the fabric, and he moans a quiet, soft sound as he finally gets some stimulation.  
"Aren't you sensitive," Kitayama teases, his free hand coming up to rub one of Yasui's nipples properly. After being denied it, he can't help but lean towards the touches, although he tries not to. Instead he concentrates on acting, puts doubt all over his face, hopes it makes it look like he's starting to regret getting into this. "What, are you scared?"  
"..." Yasui doesn't answer; he decided not to, and then there's skin on skin contact with his straining erection that makes him unable to speak for a second.  
"Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good." A quick glance and Yasui sees Kitayama's cock twitching between his legs. "This feels good, right?" The hand jerks him a little faster, and now that his underwear are shoved out of the way it does feel a lot better. What gets him the most is the way Kitayama watches him react to it, though, eyes dark with arousal, with a knowing shine in them; he knows that Yasui loves what they're doing.  
"Yes, senpai," he admits, turns his face away from him, because it's much too hot to meet his gaze while he's moving his hand like that.

"How old are you, again?" Kitayama asks suddenly, while he's pulling Yasui's underwear all the way off. The question sends mixed feelings through Yasui; how old does Kitayama want him to be? If he chooses the wrong age, will it be over? But then he remembers what he had been told backstage, about the juniors he "belonged to", and he figures he can't be too wrong.  
"I just turned 15..." he says, and it comes out so breathy that he almost surprises himself. The way Kitayama hums at the answer must mean he was correct; after all, he had been told he looked 15, too. His thought are forgotten the moment firm hands meet his thighs again, this time to move them apart so that Kitayama can settle between them. He's got a tube in his hand, and he's squeezing its content onto his right hand.  
"Senpai, are you..." he begins, but again he doesn't finish his question, as if embarrassed. Kitayama gets it anyway.  
"Yasui-kun, I'm going to fuck you." He jumps at the touch of slick fingers right against his hole, and once he's spread the lubrication enough Kitayama slips one finger inside without hesitation. "Relax," he encourages, even though they're both very aware that Yasui isn't tensing up much. He draws it out, too, doesn't add another finger until Yasui almost starts considering begging for more, be it a break of character or not. He's hot everywhere, mostly because Kitayama is so hot on top of him, strong and patient as he works him open. 

By the time he's got three fingers moving in and out of him, Yasui is about to give up. He's so ready, he's so turned on, cock neglected and leaking against his stomach (he can see the shine on the head of Kitayama's, hinting that he's in the same condition), but still he wants to wait. He wants Kitayama to decide. And then they're gone, replaced with an empty feeling and a longing for more, and Yasui's eyes are glued to Kitayama between his legs as he coats himself with more lube, gives himself a few strokes just to keep him waiting longer. Then he's finally there, the tip of his cock resting against Yasui just a few seconds before it pushes inside, and Yasui closes his eyes on reflex as he mewls. A low sound from above, like a mix of a groan and a chuckle, so subtle that Yasui has to glance up despite being so focused on the stretch that comes with being filled all the way.  
"You're cute," Kitayama mumbles, one hand leaving his hip to run all the way up to his chest, where it helps him finally pull his shirt off. "Especially like this." He leans down to catch Yasui's lips; he moves back eagerly, breath short as Kitayama gives a few testing thrusts. The sounds that escape his throat are nothing but positive, which Kitayama recognizes. "You like it, don't you?" Yasui just nods an answer, but it's lost in the way he's moving by Kitayama's thrusts, now growing stronger as he pulls out halfway and pushes back in, over and over.

For a moment, Yasui almost forgets his role, loses himself to the pleasure and the sight of Kitayama above, abs tense enough that they're easy to make out even without direct light on them, and the hold on his hips strong. He wants to feel his arms, reaches out with one hand, and only barely remembers to make it a bit hesitating. But Kitayama grabs him by the wrist, guides his hand downwards instead. For a moment Yasui thinks he's going to make him get himself off, which disappoints him because he wants it to last longer, but their hands only brush his balls fleetingly as they continue lower. It is a little weird when he spreads Yasui's fingers around his opening, cock sliding into him between his index and middle finger; not because of the action itself, rather because Yasui has never felt it like that.  
"You feel it going inside you?" Kitayama moans, and something jumps inside Yasui at how into this he is. "God, that's hot," he adds under his breath, almost too low for Yasui to catch.  
"Yes, Kitayama-senpai," he answers, and swears he can feel Kitayama twitch at his words. There's a conflicted groan and then he's pulling back, and starts pushing at Yasui.  
"Roll over," and Yasui obeys even though the command makes him feel a bit like a dog. He turns onto his stomach, almost expects Kitayama to continue fucking him just like that, face down into the mattress, but no. Without another word there are hands on his hips pulling them up, then on his shoulders to do the same, and Yasui waits in silence. He gets pushed around some more, gets his legs spread a bit further, until he finally feels Kitayama against his back. His cock is slick and hard, hot against his skin as it moves up and down right between his cheeks, the underside of it rubbing against his hole and Yasui has to fight to not push back against it. He allows himself a little whine, to show that he's waiting, and behind him he hears Kitayama chuckle.

It doesn't last long, though, and Yasui sighs as silently as he can when Kitayama enters him again, thighs tense to keep his body from meeting him eagerly.  
“Relax,” and somehow Kitayama's voice sounds even deeper now that it's further away. He must have noticed the tension in Yasui's body, and holds still as he rubs his thighs, continues all the way up to his lower back. There's no way he doesn't see how Yasui is squirming under his touch, not to mention that he must feel it, because Yasui swears his body will start moving on it's own accord any second now. And then Kitayama stops rubbing, places his hands more firmly on him, and finally starts moving again. He starts out slowly, not to be careful like earlier, no, now he's teasing.

Luckily he's too far gone himself to keep up the slow rhythm, naturally falls into a much faster pace that Yasui gladly takes, heat building up inside him, and he knows that if he could just touch himself, he'd be coming within a minute. Of course, it's not like he isn't allowed to; he's hoping Kitayama will do it for him, or at least suggest that he do it himself.  
“Look at me,” he says suddenly, and Yasui tries to turn, but his neck won't twist that far and his hair has fallen into his face, so all he catches of Kitayama is what he can see in the corner of his eye. That he's trying seems good enough, though, because he gives a couple harder thrusts accompanied by a deep groan, and when Yasui turns his head back one of the hands on his hips is leaving it's place. 

Yasui can't help the whimper that escapes him when Kitayama's hand curls around his aching erection, his whole body tensing because it's so good, and he's so, so close. He still tries to hold back, but the way Kitayama thrusts inside him over and over combined with his hand working tight and fast is too much for him to handle. He nearly chokes on his breath as he comes, and as he empties himself over Kitayama's fingers he hears him curse before he falls still. When he pulls out and away Yasui collapses face down on the mattress, and is surprised to feel Kitayama just crawl in beside him only a moment later.  
“You did good,” Kitayama purrs, places a kiss on his cheek, and Yasui leans into the touch. “Did you like it?”  
“Mm... It was okay.” He turns his face away again, pretending to be embarrassed. “Can we do it again?”  
Kitayama chuckles. “Let's take a bath first.” Needless to say, Yasui silently hopes that bathing won't be the main activity.

\---

“I heard you're fucking a junior.” Fujigaya sits down next to Kitayama on the dressing room couch, so harshly that it makes him bump against it. “I thought we had decided not to fuck juniors.” He's almost sounding upset, and Kitayama tries to keep his thoughts off why.  
“Mitsu is fucking which junior?” Nikaido asks loudly from across the room, and Yokoo hushes him because they're at there for a music show rehearsal and the rest of the building does not need to know the details of any fucking at all.  
“I don't know, I didn't catch that part,” Fujigaya returns just slightly less loud. “Care to tell? Not that I want to know where that,” he eyes Kitayama's crotch, “is going, but I'm not going to forgive you if it's not like, one of the older ones. Maybe a Snow Man?”  
“Chill out, it's Yasui.” No one seems particularly surprised at this new knowledge; Nikaido and Senga immediately remind each other of some bet Kitayama isn't sure he needs to know more about.  
“Oh.” Fujigaya looks like he had hoped for a younger one, and Kitayama refrains from asking if this has anything to do with almost-eighteen years old drama juniors. “That's okay I guess. He's legal.” Kitayama smirks at that, because yes, Yasui is legal. Outside the bedroom. 


End file.
